11 Lipca 2002
TVP 1 07.00 Podróże małe i duże - serial 07.15 Telezakupy 07.30 Górnicze miasteczko - serial 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Dźwiękogra - quiz muzyczny 08.40 Karino: Narodziny - serial 09.05 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 09.40 Dwa niedźwiadki - serial 10.05 Frasier (14) - serial 10.25 A teraz Susan (13) - serial 10.50 Babiniec - magazyn 11.15 Lecznica pod św. Franciszkiem (3) - telenowela dokumentalna 11.40 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - magazyn 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.30 Nowe przygody Flippera - serial 13.15 Rewolwer i melonik - serial 14.10 Klan (526,527) - telenowela 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Kontrowersje - program pubłicystyczny 15.35 Plebania (115,116) - serial 16.30 Moda na sukces - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Lokatorzy - serial kom., Polska 18.10 Sentymentele 18.50 Książki na lato - magazyn 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody szewczyka Grzesia: Wielki bal - serial animowany, Chorwacja 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 POKER Z MAFIĄ (3/13) - serial kryminalny, Hiszpania 21.45 Sprawa dla reportera - pr. publicystyczny Elżbiety Jaworowicz 22.20 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23.00 Monitor Wiadorności 23.20 SEANS AMERYKAŃSKI: SENTYMENTALNA PODRÓŻ - dramat obyczajowy, USA 00.50 ŻYCIE JAK MUZYKA (11,12/30) - serial biograficzny, Brazylia 02.35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy - telenowela, Polska 09.00 50 lat TVP: Muzyka lekka, łatwa i przyjemna 10.00 Oddam życie za pracę - serial 10.30 Nie taki znowu anioł - film przygodowy, USA 12.00 Biuro ogłoszeń (5) - serial dok. 12.20 Abecadło dźwięków: Las 12.30 Wielkie romanse dwudziestego wieku- serial dokumentalny 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Statek szalony, czyli płyniemy na Wyspę Bezludną (1) - pr. artystyczny 14.00 Sławny Jett Jackson - serial 14.25 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Samochód - męska sprawa - przypowiastka satyryczna w formie dialogu ojca z synem 14.35 Taksówka Jedynki - pr. rozr. 14.55 Providence (39) - serial 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.30 50 lat TVP: Czarne chmury - serial 17.20 Złotopolscy (327): Miłość to dzikie zwierzę - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Szpital na peryferiach (9/20): Pożegnanie - serial obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 20.00 M JAK MIŁOŚĆ (46) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.50 Herbatka u Tadka - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Wakacyjna Akademia Końja i Skiby 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Bandycki Petersburg (14): Baron - serial sensacyjny, Rosja 23.30 Nowojorscy gliniarze (136) - serial sensacyjny, USA 00.15 UŻYWANE SAMOCHODY - komedia, USA 02.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Robocop - serial animowany 07.25 Psotny Bill (2) - serial animowany, Wlk. Bryt./Niemcy 07.50 Wysoka fala (72) - serial przygodowy, USA 08.40 Jezioro marzeń (39) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.35 Świat według Kiepskich (75) - serial komediowy, Polska 10.15 Rodzina zastępcza (56) - serial komediowy, Polska 10.45 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte (8) - serial komediowy, USA 11.15 Słoneczny patrol (120) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.00 Adam i Ewa (8) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.50 Twój lekarz 13.20 Z głową w chmurach (101) - telenowela, Brazylia 14.15 Disco Polo Live (330) - magazyn muzyczny 15.15 Zamek czarodziejów - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu (66) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu (144) - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.50 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 17.55 Adam i Ewa (9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport 19.05 Prognoza pogody 19.10 Xena, wojownicza księznlczka (73) - serial przygodowy, USA 20.00 Graczykowie (61) - serial 20.30 Samo życie (74) - serial 21.00 Idol - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.00 BOSTON PUBLIC (14) - serial 23.00 Informacje, Sport 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.30 Przyjaciele (103) - serial 00.00 PASKUDNA ŚMIERĆ - dramat kryminalny, Niemcy 01.45 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.35 Kropka nad i 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku - telenowela meksyk. 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula 7.50 Huckleberry Finn 8.15 Nowe przygody Guliwera 8.40 Podróż do serca świata 9.05 Przygody Animków 9.30 Tele Gra - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.35 Telesklep 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.45 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 13.15 Nowe przygody Guliwera 13.40 Podróż do serca świata 14.05 Przygody Animków 14.30 Łowcy skarbów - serial USA 15.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.15 Brzydula 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku - telenowela meksyk. 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Prawdziwe historie: Wielka blaga - film USA 22.00 Granice 22.50 TVN Fakty 23.05 Brygada ratunkowa - serial USA 0.05 Mściciel - serial USA 1.00 Strong Man - Siłacze 1.55 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Regionalna 7.00 Rycerze Królestwa Owadów 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Kasztaniaki 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Japonia 9.30 Kurier 9.40 Saga Jacksonów 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.45 50 lat TVP 12.15 To jest temat 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Jabłko Newtona 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Stacja PRL 14.30 Kurier 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Małe ojczyzny 17.15 To jest temat 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Program lokalny 19.20 Regiony kultury 19.30 Badziewiakowie 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Program lokalny 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Program lokalny 22.00 Eurotel 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Królestwo 24.00 Tele Moto Sport 0.25 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 KINOmaniaK - magazyn 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 07.50 Arthur (10) - serial animowany 08.15 Kapitan Star - serial animowany 08.35 Beetleborgs (7) - serial 09.00 Fiorella (59) - serial 09.55 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.50 Najemnicy (11) - serial 11.40 Bieg po szmal (21) - serial komediowy, USA 12.05 Kaskader (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.00 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 13.30 KINOmaniaK - odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 13.50 Arthur (11) - serial animowany 14.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (5) - serial animowany 14.35 Beetleborgs (8) - serial animowany 15.00 Fiorella (60) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 17.00 Miasteczko Evening Shade - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - pr. publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Baza Pensacola (3) - serial 20.00 PODWÓJNE DNO - film sensacyjny, USA 21.55 Dziennik 22.10 Informacje sportowe i pogoda 22.20 Najemnicy (12) - serial 23.20 POWRÓT ZNAD RZEKI KWAI - film wojenny, Wlk. Brytania 01.20 X Laski - program erotyczny 01.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 02.40 Strefa P - program muzyczny 03.15 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 03.45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 7.10 Dragon Ball Z 8.00 Labirynt namiętności - telenowela meksyk. 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę - telenowela meksyk. 9.40 Melrose Place - serial USA 10.30 Łamisłówka - teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 11.00 Big Brother 1 11.40 Porywy serca - telenowela meksyk. 12.30 Telesklep 14.40 Albert 15.05 Maska 15.30 Dragon Ball Z 16.15 Pełna chata - serial USA 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial austral. 17.15 Władca zwierząt - serial USA 18.10 Doktor Engel - weterynarz 19.05 Melrose Place - serial USA 20.00 Wzywam doktora Brucknera: Wilcze dziecko 21.50 Władca zwierząt - serial USA 22.45 Big Brother 1 23.30 Zabójcze zaklęcie - film USA 1.15 Morderczy instynkt - horror USA 2.55 Koniec programu TV Polonia 07.05 Rękodzieło - film animowany 07.10 Smacznego - film animowany 07.15 Klub profesora Tutki - serial 07.25 Wielka historia małych miast: Drobin - pr. Andrzeja Kozłowskiego 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.20 Spółka rodzinna (5/19) - serial 08.45 Bolek i Lolek - serial 08.55 Zgadnij - odpowiedz - dla dzieci 09.00 Przewodnik Włóczykija - dla dzieci 09.20 Przygody dzielnego Sylvana - serial 09.45 Kolorowe nutki - pr. muzyczny 10.00 360 stopni dookoła ciała - mag. 10.15 Kwadrans z medycyną - mag. 10.30 Antologia Literatury Emigracyjnej (5) - pr. Tomasza Kamińskiego 10.45 Szansa na sukces - pr. rozr. 11.45 Szkoły języka i kultury polskiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Twórcy naszej tradycji: Hrabia Henryk - pr. Mariusza Wituskiego 13.15 Benefis Jerzego Nowosielskiego - program artystyczny 14.10 Wieści polonijne 14.25 Ze sztuką na ty - reportaż 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Eurotel - magazyn 15.25 360 stopni dookola ciała: Zobaczyć więcej - magazyn medyczny 15.45 Kwadrans z medycyną - mag. 15.55 Antologia Literatury Emigracyjnej - pr. Tomasza Kamińskiego 16.10 Babiniec - magazyn 16.35 Szkoły języka i kultury polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sportowy Express 17.25 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Bolek i Lolek - serial animowany 17.55 Zgadnij - odpowiedz - dla dzieci 18.00 Przewodnik Włóczykija - dla dzieci 18.20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - serial 18.50 Spółka rodzinna (5/19) - serial 19.15 Dobranocka: Mis Kudłatek (9/13): W parku - serial 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.05 TWÓRCY NASZEJ TRADYCJI: HRABIA HENRYK - program Mariusza Wituskiego 21.00 Benefis Jerzego Nowosielskiego - program artystyczny 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram i prognoza pogody 22:30 To widzowie podziwiali - 50 lat TVP: Kaprysy Łazarza - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 23.30 Szkoły języka i kultury polskiej 23.45 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 00.30 Monitor Wiadomości 00.45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech (1/7): Pechowy dzień - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 01.15 Miś Kudłatek (9/13): W parku - serial animowany 01.30 Wiadomości 01.55 Prognoza pogody i sport 02.00 Spółka rodzinna (5/19) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 02.30 Powtórzenia TVP3 Gdańsk 07:00 "Rycerze Królestwa Owadów" serial animowany (WP) USA 1998 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 07:45 "Kasztaniaki" serial animowany (WP) Polska 1993 08:00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Magazyn elbląski 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 08:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 08:45 Gość dnia (WP) 09:00 "Ekologia" "Japonia" serial dokumentalny (WP) Japonia 1997 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 09:40 "Saga Jacksonów" reż.J. Callen, wyk.S. Whittaker, P. Tooney, D. Meade, E. Ashenden serial obyczajowy (WP) Australia 1999 10:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 10:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 10:45 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 11:15 Gość dnia (WP) 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 11:45 Muzyka małego ekranu - Bogusław Mec 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki (WP) 12:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 12:35 "Jabłko Newtona" serial dokumentalny (WP) USA 1993 13:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny (WP) 13:45 Agrobiznes magazyn rolniczy (WP) 14:00 Film Stacja PRL program dokumentalny (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 14:45 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 15:00 "Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów" wyk.Richard Thomas, Margo Gunn, Kieren Hutchison, Charlotte Woollams serial przygodowy (WP) USA 1997 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 15:40 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe 15:55 Temat wiejski magazyn (powt.) 16:15 Gość Trójki 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:45 Ten krakowski Kazimierz Małe ojczyzny magazyn (WP) 17:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 17:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny (WP) 17:50 Panorama - flesz 18:00 Panorama, Prognoza pogody, Wiadomości sportowe 18:20 Co mnie gryzie? program społeczny 18:50 Dom Uphagena 19:05 Kwiaty i ogrody program poradnikowy 19:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 19:30 "Mikołajki" "Badziewiakowie" wyk.Leszek Malinowski, Joanna Kurowska, Leszek Malinowski, Piotr Kryszan, Piotr Bałtroczyk serial komediowy (WP) Polska 1999 20:00 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 20:55 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 21:15 Magazyn elbląski (powt.) 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy (WP) 21:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 21:45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne, Prognoza pogody 22:05 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 22:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:50 "Królestwo" reż.Lars von Trier, wyk.Ernst Hugo Järegaard, Kirsten Rolffes, Ghita Nörby, Sören Pilmark thriller (WP) Dania 1993/94 00:00 Tele motor sport magazyn motoryzacyjny (WP) 00:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 05:00 Informacje 05:15 Różowa landrynka program erotyczny 05:45 "Gosia i Małgosia" serial komediowy Polska 06:15 Komicy występują w Polsacie 06:30 Muzyka polska 07:30 Muzyka polska 08:30 Piosenka na życzenie 09:30 Program muzyczny 10:00 Muzyczny relax 12:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata program rozrywkowy 12:50 Komicy występują w Polsacie 13:05 Program muzyczny 14:00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju program satyryczny 14:30 A ku ku program rozrywkowy 15:00 Program muzyczny 15:30 Kalambury teleturniej 16:10 Informacje 16:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 17:00 Twój lekarz magazyn medyczny 17:30 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 18:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne 19:40 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 20:05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20:35 "Gosia i Małgosia" serial komediowy Polska 21:00 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 21:30 TV Market 21:50 Dziennik 22:05 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 22:15 Program muzyczny 22:30 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 23:00 Informacje 23:15 Program muzyczny 00:00 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 00:30 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 01:00 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 01:30 Pasmo informacyjne 01:45 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 02:15 TV Market 02:30 Program muzyczny 03:15 "Gosia i Małgosia" serial komediowy Polska 03:45 Dziennik 04:00 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 04:10 Program muzyczny 04:25 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08:00 Muzyczny salon magazyn muzyczny 08:30 "Stroje tybetańskie" film dokumentalny Chiny 09:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 09:30 Telesprzedaż 09:45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 "Tylko Manhattan" reż.Douglas Hickox/Richard Michaels, wyk.Barry Bostwick, Perry King, Valerie Bertinelli, Robert Addie serial obyczajowy USA 1987 13:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13:30 "Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 2001 14:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14:30 "Obrzędy zaślubin w Chinach" film dokumentalny Chiny 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 "Stroje tybetańskie" film dokumentalny Chiny 16:30 Auto Klub magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Telesprzedaż 17:30 Music Pub magazyn muzyczny 17:45 Babski świat magazyn dla pań i dziewcząt 18:00 Jednym śladem magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 19:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 19:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Wybory Miss WWW - półfinały 20:30 Ludzie sukcesu wywiad 21:00 Pory roku magazyn poradnikowy 22:00 Na czasie magazyn 22:30 Auto Klub magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 00:00 Zakończenie programu CANAL+ ŻÓŁTY 12:00 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 12:10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (4 min) 12:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 13:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 13:25 "Hollywood atakuje!" reż.David Mamet, wyk.Alec Baldwin, Sarah Jessica Parker, Julia Stiles, Michael Higgins komedia Francja/USA 2000 15:10 "20 lat E.T. reż.Bernard Faroux wywiad ze Stevenem Spielbergiem" - film dokumentalny Francja 2002 16:00 "Czuła jest noc" reż.Henry King, wyk.Jason Robards, Jennifer Jones, Joan Fontaine, Tom Ewell dramat obyczajowy USA 1962 18:25 "Wakacyjna pułapka" reż.Thomas Bahmann, wyk.Herbert Knaup, Andrea Sawatzki, Ben Becker, Alexandra Maria Lara komedia Niemcy 1999 20:00 "Amerykański paszport" film dokumentalny USA 1999 21:25 "Wichrowe wzgórza" reż.Peter Kosminsky, wyk.Juliette Binoche, Ralph Fiennes, Janet McTeer, Sophie Ward melodramat USA 1992 23:10 "Brat 2" reż.Aleksei Balabanov, wyk.Sergei Bodrov Jr, Victor Sukhorukov, Alexander Diachenko, Sergei Makovetsky film sensacyjny Rosja 2000 01:15 "Uśmiech losu" reż.Luca Bercovici, wyk.James Marshall, Eric Roberts, Dennis Hopper, Michael Madsen film sensacyjny USA 2000 03:00 "Intryga rodzinna" reż.Alfred Hitchcock, wyk.Karen Black, Bruce Dern, Barbara Harris, William Devane thriller USA 1976 04:55 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 05:00 "Dzieci" reż.Michael Rhodes, wyk.Lindsay Wagner, Dinah Manoff, Marcy Walker, Valerie Landsburg dramat obyczajowy USA 1990 07:00 "Koleje losu" reż.David Wheatley, wyk.Susie Burton, Ray Stevenson, James Purefoy, Diana Hardcastle serial sensacyjny USA 1996 09:00 "Przepis na morderstwo" reż.Vic Sarin, wyk.Gary Basaraba, Anne Openshaw, Larissa Laskin thriller USA 2001 11:00 "Dzieci" reż.Michael Rhodes, wyk.Lindsay Wagner, Dinah Manoff, Marcy Walker, Valerie Landsburg dramat obyczajowy USA 1990 13:00 "Koleje losu" reż.David Wheatley, wyk.Susie Burton, Ray Stevenson, James Purefoy, Diana Hardcastle serial sensacyjny USA 1996 15:00 "Tańcząc w ciemnościach" reż.Bill Corcoran, wyk.Victoria Principal, Geraint Wyn Davies, Kenneth Walsh, Nicolas Campbell dramat obyczajowy USA 1995 17:00 "Przepis na morderstwo" reż.Vic Sarin, wyk.Gary Basaraba, Anne Openshaw, Larissa Laskin thriller USA 2001 19:00 "Dr Quinn" wyk.Jane Seymour, Diane Ladd, Joe Lando, Jonelle Allen serial obyczajowy USA 1993-98 20:00 "Psiara: Zagadkowa śmierć" reż.Paul Moloney, wyk.Tara Morice, Magda Szubanski, Raj Ryan, Alison Whyte komedia sensacyjna USA 2000 22:00 "Życie i pasje Ayn Rand" reż.Christopher Menual, wyk.Helen Mirren, Eric Stoltz, Julie Delpy, Peter Fonda film biograficzny USA 1998 00:00 "Dr Quinn" wyk.Jane Seymour, Diane Ladd, Joe Lando, Jonelle Allen serial obyczajowy USA 1993-98 01:00 "Psiara: Zagadkowa śmierć" reż.Paul Moloney, wyk.Tara Morice, Magda Szubanski, Raj Ryan, Alison Whyte komedia sensacyjna USA 2000 03:00 "Życie i pasje Ayn Rand" reż.Christopher Menual, wyk.Helen Mirren, Eric Stoltz, Julie Delpy, Peter Fonda film biograficzny USA 1998 Le Cinema 14.00 Akcja "Hera" (Razzia Sur La Chnouf) film kryminalny, Francja, 1955, 120 min. 16.00 Złoty pierścionek, bukiet czerwonych róż (Koleczko Zootoje, Bukiet Iz Alik Roz) melodramat, Rosja, 1994, 100 min. 18.00 świat Henry'ego Orienta (The World Of Henry Orient), komedia, USA, 1964, 90 min. 20.00 Dokument. Canneńskie remanenty odc. 2, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min. 20.30 Cicha noc, święta noc (Stille Nacht, Heilige Nacht) dramat, Niemcy, 1999, 89 min. 22.00 Celina (Celine) dramat obyczajowy, Francja, 1992, 88 min. 23.30 Havanera (Havanera) przygodowy, Hiszpania / Kuba , 1992, 145 min. On 07:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 08:00 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 08:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 09:30 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 10:00 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 10:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 11:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 12:00 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 12:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 13:00 Podwodna Ameryka magazyn muzyczny Polska 13:30 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 14:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 15:00 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 15:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 16:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 17:00 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 17:30 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 18:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 18:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 19:30 Podwodna Ameryka magazyn muzyczny Polska 20:00 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 20:30 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 21:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 22:00 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 22:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 23:30 Doprowadzony siłą program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 00:00 Pończochy Gochy program erotyczny Polska 2000 00:30 Konrad Zdobywca program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 01:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 01:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 02:30 Pończochy Gochy program erotyczny Polska 2000 Ona 07:00 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 07:45 "Wyprawy. Patagonia - Pomost do przeszłości" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 08:30 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 09:30 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 10:00 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 10:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 11:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 12:00 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial sitcom USA 12:30 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 13:00 "Wyprawy. Podróż do krańca Ziemi" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 13:45 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 14:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 15:15 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 15:45 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial sitcom USA 16:15 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 16:50 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 17:45 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 18:15 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 19:00 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 19:45 "Wyprawy. Wyspa ptaków - Azyl dla zwierząt" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 20:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 21:20 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 22:10 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial sitcom USA 22:40 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 23:15 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 23:40 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 00:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 01:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Tajemnice Wysp Kokosowych Poszukiwacze skarbów 09:25 Rewolucja w Paryżu Punkty zwrotne historii 09:55 The Right Stuff Wielkie powieści 10:50 Bitwa pod Borodino Wielkie kampanie 11:45 Tajemnice Wysp Kokosowych Poszukiwacze skarbów 12:15 Nawiedzona obwodnica Łowcy duchów 12:40 Wewnątrz strefy śmierci Cudem ocaleni 13:10 Królowie majów Podróżnicy w czasie 13:35 Hawajczycy Dawni wojownicy 14:05 Bitwa pod Borodino Wielkie kampanie 15:00 Tajemnice Wysp Kokosowych Poszukiwacze skarbów 15:25 Rewolucja w Paryżu Punkty zwrotne historii 15:55 The Right Stuff Wielkie powieści 16:50 Bitwa pod Borodino Wielkie kampanie 17:45 Tajemnice Wysp Kokosowych Poszukiwacze skarbów 18:15 Nawiedzona obwodnica Łowcy duchów 18:40 Wewnątrz strefy śmierci Cudem ocaleni 19:10 Królowie majów Podróżnicy w czasie 19:35 Hawajczycy Dawni wojownicy 20:05 Bitwa pod Borodino Wielkie kampanie 21:00 Tajemnice Wysp Kokosowych Poszukiwacze skarbów 21:25 Rewolucja w Paryżu Punkty zwrotne historii 21:55 The Right Stuff Wielkie powieści 22:50 Bitwa pod Borodino Wielkie kampanie 23:45 Tajemnice Wysp Kokosowych Poszukiwacze skarbów 00:15 Nawiedzona obwodnica Łowcy duchów 00:40 Wewnątrz strefy śmierci Cudem ocaleni 01:10 Królowie majów Podróżnicy w czasie 01:35 Hawajczycy Dawni wojownicy 02:05 Bitwa pod Borodino Wielkie kampanie 03:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Sci-Trek 05:45 Powietrzny patrol Lotnicze szlaki 06:40 Animatorzy 07:10 Pierwsi imigranci Magazyn Discover 5A 07:35 Mordercza pogoda Fenomeny pogody 08:05 Czarny samolot Ultranauka 08:30 Poza rok 2000 09:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 09:25 Lekarstwa Problemy przyszłości 09:55 Starcie tytanów - historia trzech zabójców Jurassica 10:20 Zdolności nadnaturalne Poszukiwania 10:50 Lawina Planeta żywiołów 11:45 Symulatory lotów Lotnicze szlaki 12:40 Animatorzy 13:10 Neandertalczyk Magazyn Discover 5A 13:35 Niebezpieczne igraszki Fenomeny pogody 14:05 Cyber-umysł Ultranauka 14:30 Poza rok 2000 15:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 15:25 Lekarstwa Problemy przyszłości 15:55 Starcie tytanów - historia trzech zabójców Jurassica 16:20 Zdolności nadnaturalne Poszukiwania 16:50 Lawina Planeta żywiołów 17:45 Symulatory lotów Lotnicze szlaki 18:40 Animatorzy 19:10 Neandertalczyk Magazyn Discover 5A 19:35 Niebezpieczne igraszki Fenomeny pogody 20:05 Cyber-umysł Ultranauka 20:30 Poza rok 2000 21:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 21:25 Lekarstwa Problemy przyszłości 21:55 Starcie tytanów - historia trzech zabójców Jurassica 22:20 Zdolności nadnaturalne Poszukiwania 22:50 Lawina Planeta żywiołów 23:45 Symulatory lotów Lotnicze szlaki 00:40 Animatorzy 01:10 Neandertalczyk Magazyn Discover 5A 01:35 Niebezpieczne igraszki Fenomeny pogody 02:05 Cyber-umysł Ultranauka 02:30 Poza rok 2000 03:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 03:25 Lekarstwa Problemy przyszłości 03:55 Starcie tytanów - historia trzech zabójców Jurassica 04:20 Zdolności nadnaturalne Poszukiwania 04:50 Lawina Planeta żywiołów Seasons 13:10 Witajcie w Seasons 13:15 Techniki polowań na dzikie ptactwo 14:05 Ważne szczegóły Polowanie na dzikie ptactwo 15:00 Tęczaki z jeziora Na ryby 15:25 Komentarz do filmu 15:40 Łowienie na muchę w parowach 16:15 Anno chwyć za broń 16:45 Na skrzydłach wiatru 17:35 Spacerować po lesie sosnowym Choć z nami 17:50 Lekcja nurkowania Pod powierzchnia wody 18:05 Polowanie na rogacza z podchodu 18:35 Jelenie mają nowe poroże Spotkania tygodnia 18:40 Bass, co za wspaniałe ryba Zaskakujące wędkowanie 19:35 Kobieta wśród myśliwych Doświadczeni myśliwi 20:05 Starożytność Myślistwo w sztuce 20:30 Łosie znad Antler Creek Odkrywanie tajemnic przyrody 20:40 Emilia Romagna Kulinarne podróże po Europie 21:10 Dania z dziczyzny Poradnik myśliwego 21:25 Komentarz do filmu 21:35 Rzeka Arno Połowy w mieście 22:05 Wędkowanie w Paryżu Pasaj wędkowania 22:30 Przegląd prasy myśliwskiej 22:40 Sokolnicy 23:35 Wędkarstwo muchowe od A do Z Wędkarstwo na topie 23:55 Komentarz do filmu 00:05 Lornetki myśliwskie i lunety celownicze Poradnik myśliwego 00:20 Komentarz do filmu 00:35 Z biblioteki myśliwego 00:45 Szwedzkie przygody 01:25 Komentarz do filmu 01:40 Zakończenie programu Fashion TV 05:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 07:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 10:30 Model Flat 12:00 Modelki 13:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 14:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 14:30 Model Flat 15:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 18:30 Model Flat 19:00 Hity tygodni mody, lato 2002 21:00 Modelki 22:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 22:30 Model Flat 01:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 02:00 Modelki 03:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 13:00 12 program muzyczny (powt.) 14:00 VIVA Push-Up magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 16:00 VIVAMAT magazyn muzyczny 17:00 VIVA Rock Lista 18:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Mózgranie - polskie i zagraniczne gwiazdy wybierają ulubione utwory z playlisty VIVA Polska 20:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 22:00 Hip Hop magazyn muzyczny 23:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Planet VIVA Rock magazyn muzyczny 01:00 Night Club VIVA 06:00 Pobudka z Vivą program muzyczny 09:00 VIVAMAT magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Voll Viva magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Chartsurfer (powt.) 14:00 Sugababes Co jest grane? magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Ben i Gim - gorąca linia Vivy Interaktiv 18:00 Nowości - informacje muzyczne 18:05 No Angels Planet Viva magazyn muzyczny 19:00 Inside magazyn mody 20:00 Scooter - notowania niemieckich list przebojów Chartsurfer D 21:00 Nowości - informacje muzyczne 21:05 Szybkie przewijanie magazyn muzyczny 22:00 Mixer Raw Deluxe program muzyczny z MC Rene i Chrisem (powt.) 23:00 Voll VIVA! magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Szybkie przewijanie magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 01:00 Nowości - informacje muzyczne 01:05 Nocny ekspres program muzyczny Mezzo 05:30 Freddie Hubbard koncert 06:30 Milton Nascimento koncert 07:30 Koncert fortepianowy nr 1 Fryderyk Chopin 08:15 Barcarolle Fryderyk Chopin koncert 08:30 "Les Lecons de musique de Leonard Bernstein" serial dokumentalny 09:30 "Danseuses celestes du Pays Khmer" film dokumentalny 10:30 Flaneries musicales d'ete de Reims koncert 11:30 "Don Juan, Figaro, Carmen: une trilogie sevillane" film dokumentalny 12:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 12:40 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 13:00 "Ariodante" opera 16:00 "Harmonique" film dokumentalny 16:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 16:40 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 17:00 "Mayerling" balet 19:15 Festiwal Radio France koncert 20:15 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 20:25 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 21:00 "Festival d'Avignon" film dokumentalny 22:45 Le Quatuor Huberman, Louvre koncert 23:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 23:40 Sur un plateau wiadomości muzyczne 00:00 "Dansons ! - Festival de Montpellier" film dokumentalny 01:25 "In-Fraccoes" balet 02:00 Jan Sebastian Bach Paul Badura-Skoda koncert 02:55 La Danse de la Debla widowisko muzyczne 03:30 "I'm Sitting In a Room Different from the One You Are In Now" balet 04:05 Suite nr 1 Alec Wilder koncert 04:15 Tubastone nr 1 Andy Emler koncert Avante 05:00 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 05:30 AH-64 Apache Narzędzia walki 06:00 Giant Telescope Horyzonty 06:30 Peking To Paris 07:00 Skrzydła nad światem 08:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 08:30 F-18 Eskadra 09:30 Nowoczesna technika 10:00 Guardians Of The Graveyard Dangerous Seas 11:00 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 11:30 AH-64 Apache Narzędzia walki 12:00 Giant Telescope Horyzonty 12:30 Peking To Paris 13:00 Skrzydła nad światem 14:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 14:30 F-18 Eskadra 15:30 Nowoczesna technika 16:00 Guardians Of The Graveyard Dangerous Seas 17:00 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 17:30 AH-64 Apache Narzędzia walki 18:00 Smart Cell Phones Horyzonty 18:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 Graham Hill Great Racing Drivers 20:00 Podniebni gliniarze 20:30 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 21:00 Life On A Submarine Flota uderzeniowa 21:30 Nowoczesna technika 22:00 Spaceflight 23:00 Lordowie mafii 00:00 Smart Cell Phones Horyzonty 00:30 Świat samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 01:00 Graham Hill Great Racing Drivers 02:00 Podniebni gliniarze 02:30 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 03:00 Life On A Submarine Flota uderzeniowa 03:30 Nowoczesna technika 04:00 Spaceflight TV Dami 09:45 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 10:00 Teledziennik (powt.) 10:15 Dziecko potrafi program artystyczny (powt.) 10:30 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 10:40 Przerwa w programie 14:00 "Akcja 'Hera'" reż.Henri Decoin, wyk.Jean Gabin, Lino Ventura, Megali Noel, Marco Dalio film kryminalny Francja 1955 16:00 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 17:20 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 17:40 Motoryzacyjne AB... S magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:00 "Świat Henry'ego Orienta" reż.George Roy Hill, wyk.Peter Sellers, Paula Prentiss, Angela Lansbury, Tom Bosley komedia USA 1964 20:00 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20:20 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 20:30 "Cicha noc, święta noc" reż.Thomas Stiller, wyk.Barbara Auer, Christian Berkel, Dominique Horwitz, Marek Harloff dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 22:00 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 23:00 Teledziennik, Sport i Prognoza pogody 23:20 Muzyczna Dami program muzyczny 23:30 "Havanera" reż.Antoni Verdaguer, wyk.Aitana Sanchez Gijon, Fernando Guillen Cuervo, Asumpta Serna, Xabier Elorriaga film przygodowy Hiszpania/Kuba 1992 02:00 Zakończenie programu TeDe 06:00 Strefa P program muzyczny 06:30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki magazyn 07:00 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07:15 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska program publicystyczny 07:50 "Arthur" serial animowany (powt.) 08:15 "Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona" serial animowany (powt.) 08:35 "Beetleborgs" serial animowany (powt.) 09:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada serial obyczajowy (powt.) Peru 2000 09:55 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 10:50 "Baza Pensacola" reż.James Brolin/Peter Ellis, wyk.James Brolin, Rodney Rowland, Kenny Johnson, Rodney Van Johnson serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997-98 11:40 "Miasteczko Evening Shade" reż.Robby Benson/Frank Bonner, wyk.Elizabeth Ashley, Ossie Davis, Charlie Dell, Charles Durning serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1990-94 12:05 "Kaskader" reż.Gil Bettman, wyk.Lee Majors, Douglas Barr, Heather Thomas serial przygodowy USA 1981 13:00 Strefa P program muzyczny 13:30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki magazyn 13:50 "Arthur" serial animowany 14:15 "Kapitan Star" serial animowany 14:35 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska program publicystyczny 15:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, MariaCristina Lozada serial obyczajowy Peru 2000 16:00 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 17:00 "Oni, Ona i pizzeria" reż.James Widdoes, wyk.Ryan Reynolds, Richard Ruccolo, Taylor Howard, Jennifer Westfeldt serial komediowy USA 1997-98 17:30 HOT CHAT program publicystyczny 17:45 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej i Prognoza pogody 18:00 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 19:00 "Najemnicy" wyk.Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997 20:00 "Powrót znad rzeki Kwai" reż.Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk.Edward Fox, Denholm Elliott, Tatsuya Nakadai, Christopher Penn film wojenny (powt.) W. Bryt. 1988 22:00 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22:15 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 22:25 "Baza Pensacola" reż.James Brolin/Peter Ellis, wyk.James Brolin, Rodney Rowland, Kenny Johnson, Rodney Van Johnson serial sensacyjny USA 1997-98 23:25 "Zamach stanu" reż.Robert Lee, wyk.Jack Scalia, Douglas Arthurs, Ingrid Torrance, Jan Nemejovsky film sensacyjny Czechy 1998 01:20 X Laski program erotyczny 01:50 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 02:40 Muzyczny VIP magazyn muzyczny 03:15 A kuku program rozrywkowy 03:45 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska program publicystyczny 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVK Starachowice 17:10 Powitanie 17:15 Konkurs dla abonentów, Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 17:35 Informator samorządowy 18:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu 18:15 Konkurs dla abonentów, Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 18:35 Informator samorządowy (powt.) 19:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 19:15 Konkurs dla abonentów, Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 19:35 Informator samorządowy (powt.) 20:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 20:15 Konkurs dla abonentów, Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 20:35 Informator samorządowy (powt.) 21:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 21:15 Konkurs dla abonentów, Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 21:35 Informator samorządowy (powt.) 22:00 Warto wiedzieć, Czas relaksu (powt.) 22:15 Konkurs dla abonentów, Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 22:30 Zakończenie programu CT 2 05:10 Obiektyw magazyn zagranicznych ciekawostek 05:35 Czas dla rodziny magazyn publicystyczny 06:00 Czarna, biała magazyn 06:20 Wiadomości Telewizji Słowackiej 06:40 Wiadomości 06:50 Gazeta wieczorna magazyn 07:55 Panorama 08:30 "21" magazyn 09:00 Dzień dobry magazyn poranny 11:25 A-Z teleturniej 12:00 Wiadomości Euro 13:10 GEN-galeria elity narodowej program dokumentalny 13:15 Lekcja śpiewu program rozrywkowy 13:55 "Droga w kosmos" serial dokumentalny 15:00 Naukowiec magazyn popularnonaukowy 15:30 Diagnoza magazyn medyczny 15:50 "Velkovlak" serial komediowy 16:20 Przedwczesna śmierć program dokumentalny 17:15 Co mogę zrobić dla siebie program dokumentalny 17:20 "Świat koni" serial dokumentalny 18:10 Czarna, biała magazyn 18:30 Nadliczbówka magazyn 18:50 Skarby świata magazyn 19:00 Głosy poezji program kulturalny 19:10 Wiadomości 19:15 Golf 2002 magazyn sportowy 19:30 Mistrzostwa wiata w akrobacjach lotniczych 19:55 Kronika program dokumentalny 20:00 "Żołnierze w cieniu' film dokumentalny 21:00 "21" magazyn 21:30 Czechosłowacka kronika filmowa program dokumentalny 21:40 "Píseň pro Martina" reż.B. August, wyk.V. Seldahlová, S. Wollter, R. Brynolfsson film obyczajowy Dania 2001 23:40 Kobiecy głos magazyn publicystyczny 00:05 "Czechosłowacja w służbach specjalnych" serial dokumentalny 01:05 Koncert zespołu Golem 02:00 BOS magazyn 02:10 Nadliczbówka magazyn 02:25 "21" magazyn 02:55 Salon magazyn kulturalny 03:25 "Chantal z miłością o Francji" serial dokumentalny 04:00 Newshour with Jim Lehrer Nova 05:55 Śniadanie z Novą 08:30 "Teletubusie" serial animowany 08:55 "Z płetwonurkami dookoła świata" serial dokumentalny USA 1999 09:50 "Zaginiony świat" wyk.P. McCauley, R. Blakely, W. Snow serial przygodowy Australia/Kanada/Nowa Zelandia 1999 10:35 "Majorka" wyk.P. Atanasow, H. Borgmann, Y. Burbach telenowela Niemcy 1999 11:30 "Rosalinda" wyk.S. Ortiz, G. Pérez, F. Caballer telenowela Meksyk 1999 12:15 "W ślepym zaułku" reż.Bill Corcoran, wyk.William Devane, Kevin Dobson, Michele Lee, Donna Mills serial obyczajowy USA 1997 13:10 "Dziki księżyc" telenowela Argentyna 1999-2000 14:00 "Zbuntowany anioł" telenowela Argentyna 1998 14:45 "Gwiezdne wrota 4" reż.Mario Azzopardi, wyk.Richard Dean Anderson, Amanda Tapping serial SF USA 2000 15:35 "Yago, syn dżungli" wyk.F. Arana, G. Neyra telenowela Argentyna 2001 16:25 Koło fortuny teleturniej 16:55 Zaryzykuj teleturniej 17:25 Teraz z regionów 17:30 "J.A.G. 5" wyk.David James Elliott serial sensacyjny USA 1999 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 "Żar tropików" wyk.Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland serial sensacyjny Kanada 1991 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 DO-RE-MI show muzyczny 21:00 "I nigdy nie pozwolić jej odejść" reż.Peter Levin, wyk.Mark Harmon, Rachel Ward, Kathryn Morris, Steven Eckholdt thriller USA 2001 22:30 "Arachnofobia" reż.Frank Marshall, wyk.Jeff Daniels, Harley Jane Kozak, John Goodman, Julian Sands horror USA 1990 00:20 Prognoza pogody 00:25 "Fatalny rewolwer 2" wyk.K. Kristofferson, H. Winkler, P. Duffy, M. York serial obyczajowy USA 1997 01:10 "Afrodyzjaka" serial erotyczny Francja 02:10 TELE TELE program rozrywkowy 03:50 Ačko talk show 04:30 Koło fortuny teleturniej 04:55 Zaryzykuj teleturniej ST 1 07:05 Wiadomości 07:30 Wiadomości z Czeskiej telewizji 07:50 Telezakupy magazyn 08:00 Infotext 08:20 Żywa panorama 08:45 "Dzieci Noego" serial przyrodniczy Francja 1999 09:00 Telewizja najmłodszym filmy animowane dla dzieci 09:30 "Kolorowe targowisko" serial dla dzieci Słowacja 1983 09:50 Daj mi rękę i chodź magazyn przyrodniczy 10:00 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 10:50 Telezakupy magazyn 11:00 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 11:50 Szła malarka przez kraj magazyn 12:00 Żywa panorama 13:00 Infotext 13:20 Zamów sobie... magazyn kulinarny 13:30 Bogaci i zdrowi program rozrywkowy 14:00 Fonendoskop magazyn medyczny 14:55 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 15:00 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 15:50 Bliżej do Europy program publicystyczny 16:00 Koło czasu magazyn historyczny 16:30 Maxigra teleturniej dla dzieci 17:00 Wszystko dozwolone magazyn dla młodzieży 17:50 Minuty dnia - informacje z kraju i ze świata 18:00 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 18:45 Album muzyki świata program muzyczny 18:55 Dobranocka program dla dzieci 19:05 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 19:10 Keno 10 magazyn 19:15 Przegląd programu 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 "Owoce morza: O męża więcej" reż.F. Luciani Francois, wyk.O. Sitruk, D. Guillo, F. Darel serial obyczajowy Francja 1997 20:55 Propozycje na weekend 21:00 Tipos Bingo magazyn 21:30 Digitalny świat magazyn 21:45 Ring program polityczny 22:40 Ameryka, Ameryka program publicystyczny o historii muzyki w USA 23:10 "Tic-tac" reż.Daniel Alfredson, wyk.Oliver Lofteen, Tuva Novotny, Jacob Nordenson, Tintin Anderzon film obyczajowy Norwegia/Szwecja 1998 00:40 Wiadomości 01:00 Telezakupy 01:05 Zakończenie programu ST 2 17:00 Żywa panorama 17:30 Infotext 18:00 Šumy magazyn 18:30 Ludzie i czas program dokumentalny 19:00 Narodowościowy magazyn Romów magazyn regionalny 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 "Transazja" serial dokumentalny 21:00 Sportmotor magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:30 Wiadomości 22:00 Sport 22:05 Mój dom, mój zamek magazyn 22:30 Familia magazyn o problemach współczesnej rodziny 22:55 Halali magazyn łowiecki 23:25 Wiadomości Czeskiej telewizji 23:50 Zakończenie programu Rai Due 05:10 Społeczny aspekt rynku pracy . Wykład 17 program edukacyjny 05:55 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 06:05 Zdarzyło się jutro... 06:25 Śmiech to zdrowie 07:00 "Gegen den Wind" serial sensaacyjny Niemcy 1995 07:50 Go cart program dla dzieci 09:50 "For Your Love" serial komediowy USA 1998 10:15 Kolorowy świat. Słuchać Telewizja edukacyjna 10:30 Wiadomości 10:35 Społeczeństwo i obyczaj magazyn 10:45 Magazyn medyczny 11:00 Wiadomości 11:20 "Amiche nemiche" serial 12:05 "Jake and the Fatman" serial kryminalny USA 1987 13:00 Wiadomości 13:30 Społeczeństwo i obyczaj magazyn 13:50 Magazyn medyczny 14:05 "Cuore e batticuore" serial 14:50 Włochy na Dwójce 15:45 "Da un giorno all'altro" serial 16:30 "Silk Stalkings" serial sensacyjny USA 1991 17:25 "Lupo de lupis" serial animowany 17:35 "Digimon 02" serial animowany Francja/Japonia/USA 2000 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Prognoza pogody 18:10 Zmienna pogoda 18:30 Magazyn sportowy 18:40 "Cuori rubati" serial obyczajowy Włochy 2002 19:10 "Now and Again" serial sensacyjny USA 1999 20:00 "Tom & Jerry", "Popeye" filmy animowane dla dzieci 20:30 Wiadomości 20:55 "Charmed" serial obyczajowy USA 1998 22:40 "Nikita" serial sensacyjny Kanada 1997 23:35 Wiadomości 00:00 Książki magazyn kulturalny 00:10 Wiadomości parlamentarne magazyn aktualności 00:20 Prognoza pogody 00:25 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 00:30 "Córka morderców" reż.Wesley Strick, wyk.Daryl Hannah, Keith Carradine, Moira Kelly, Vincent Spano film sensacyjny USA 1995 02:10 Magazyn medyczny 02:20 Z kronik 02:30 NotteItalia 1969 03:05 W gabinecie dyrektora 03:15 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 03:35 Przegląd prasy magazyn aktualności 03:40 Network dla Uniwersytetu. Geografia turystyczna . Wykład 19 Uniwersytet Telewizyjny program edukacyjny 04:25 Ekonomika organizacji non profit . Wykład 40 program edukacyjny Kanal 5 06:35 Tiny Toon I program dla dzieci 07:25 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 07:55 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 08:25 "Happy Days" serial obyczajowy USA 08:55 "Mork and Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:25 "Taxi" serial komediowy USA 1981-83 09:55 Jenny Jones talkshow 10:45 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 11:40 TV-Butiken 12:55 "Gliniarz i prokurator" serial kryminalny USA 1987-92 13:50 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 14:20 "Cheers" serial komediowy USA 14:50 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 15:20 Jenny Jones talkshow 16:10 "Change of Heart" serial obyczajowy USA 16:35 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 17:05 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 17:35 "Pacyfic Blue" serial sensacyjny USA 1996 20:00 "Maneaters" serial dokumentalny 2000 21:00 "Blask" reż.Scott Hicks, wyk.Armin Mueller-Stahl, Geoffrey Rush, Noah Taylor, Lynn Redgrave dramat biograficzny Australia 1996 23:55 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 00:50 Villa Medusa 02:20 "Samotny wilk McQuade" reż.Steve Carver, wyk.Chuck Norris, David Carradine, Barbara Carrera, L.Q. Jones film sensacyjny USA 1983 04:05 "Mission Impossible" serial sensacyjny USA 04:55 Zakończenie programu France 5 05:45 Matematyka Les amphis de France 5 program popularnonaukowy 06:40 Anglais Victor kurs języka angielskiego 07:00 les dessous de la terre magazyn 07:30 "Insectia" serial dokumentalny 08:00 "Capelito" serial animowany 08:10 "Kipper" serial animowany 08:15 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 08:25 "Monsieur bonhomme" serial animowany 08:30 "Cote labo, cote cuisine" serial dokumentalny 08:45 Maternelles magazyn 09:30 Journal de la sante magazyn medyczny 09:40 "Le onze de l'independance" film dokumentalny 10:40 Carte postale gourmande magazyn kulinarny 11:10 "Voyage en mediterranee" serial dokumentalny 12:05 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 12:15 "Petit Potam" serial animowany 12:40 "Rolie Polie Olie" serial animowany 13:50 Le journal de la sante magazyn medyczny 14:05 "Les etoiles du cinema" serial dokumentalny 14:35 "Les marchands de l'eau" film dokumentalny 15:40 "Leonardo di Caprio" serial dokumentalny 16:30 "Des bateaux et des hommes" film dokumentalny 17:35 100% question teleturniej 03:00 C dans l'air magazyn M6 05:50 M comme musique magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Morning Live magazyn poranny 09:15 M6 boutique - telezakupy 09:55 M comme musique magazyn muzyczny 10:15 Kidpaques filmy animowane 11:45 Camera cafe magazyn 11:54 6 Six minutes magazyn informacyjny 12:05 "Family Matters" serial komediowy USA 1989 12:30 Prognoza pogody 12:35 "Domek na prerii" wyk.Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux serial przygodowy USA 1974-1983 13:35 "Druga miłość" reż.Charles Matthau, wyk.Walter Matthau, Carol Burnett, John Stamos, Teri Polo dramat obyczajowy USA 1998 15:10 "Touched by an Angel" serial obyczajowy USA 1994 16:05 En direct du Loft program rozrywkowy 16:30 M6 Music - teledyski 17:30 En direct du Loft program rozrywkowy 18:05 "Clown" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1999 18:55 Sydney Fox, l'aventuriere" serial sensacyjny 19:54 6 Six minutes magazyn informacyjny 20:05 "Step by Step" serial komediowy USA 1991 20:50 Operation seduction program rozrywkowy 23:25 "Dernier stade" reż.Christian Zerbib, wyk.Charles Berling, Christian Bouillette, Nathalie Dorval, Daniel Langlet film obyczajowy Francja 1994 02:05 M6 music s - teledyski ARD 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Happy Holiday" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1993 09:55 Prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 10:30 "Terpaia i praktyka" reż.Rene Heisig, wyk.Thomas Heinze, Ann-Kathrin Kramer, Herbert Knaup, Nina Kronjäger komedia obyczajowa Niemcy 2001 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Bufet ARD magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14:00 Wiadomości 14:03 Skrzynka życzeń magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 "Przygoda z naturą" serial dokumentalny 16:00 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny 17:43 Magazyn regionalny 17:55 "Zakazana miłość" telenowela Niemcy 2000 18:25 "Marienhof" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:50 "Paczka z nabrzeża" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 19:15 Quiz z Jörgiem Pilawą teleturniej 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Kontrasty magazyn publicystyczny 21:00 "Miejsce zbrodni" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1999 22:30 Tematy dnia magazyn publicystyczny 23:00 "Szczęście mieszka za groblą" reż.Jürgen Bretzinger, wyk.Ulrich Pleitgen, Dominique Horwitz, Floriane Daniel, Michael Trischan komedia obyczajowa Niemcy 1998 00:30 Magazyn nocny magazyn publicystyczny 00:50 "Białe telefony" reż.Dino Risi, wyk.Agostina Belli, Vittorio Gassman, Ugo Tognazzi, Cochi Ponzoni komedia obyczajowy Włochy 1976 02:40 Wiadomości 02:45 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show (powt.) 03:45 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy 04:40 Wiadomości 04:45 Kontrasty magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) RTL 05:10 Explosiv - Weekend magazyn sensacji (powt.) 06:00 Punkt 6 magazyn informacyjny 07:00 "Między nami" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 2001 07:30 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 2001 08:05 RTL SHOP magazyn reklamowy 09:00 Punkt 9 magazyn informacyjny 09:30 "Mój ślub" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2001 10:00 "Dr Stefan Frank - lekarz zaufany" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1996/97 11:00 "Moje dziecko telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2002 11:30 Pojedynek rodzinny teleturniej 12:00 Punkt 12 magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Oliver Geissen Show talk show 14:00 Bärbel Schäfer talk show 15:00 "Posterunek" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1993 16:00 "Sąd dla nieletnich" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2001 17:00 "Pomoc domowa" serial komediowy USA 1996/97 17:30 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:00 Dobry wieczór magazyn regionalny 18:30 EXCLUSIV magazyn rozrywkowy 18:45 Wiadomości 19:10 Explosiv magazyn sensacji 19:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 2001 20:15 "Columbo: No Time to Die" reż.Alan Levi, wyk.Peter Falk, Joanna Going, Thomas Calabo, Doug Savant film kryminalny USA 1992 22:10 "Silent Witness - Sins of the Fathers" reż.Ben Bolt, wyk.Amanda Burton, John McGlyn, Clare Higgins, Ruth McCabe film kryminalny Wielka Brytania 1996 00:00 Wiadomości 00:30 "Karolina w mieście" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1995 01:30 "Pomoc domowa" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1996/97 02:00 Oliver Geissen Show talk show (powt.) 02:50 Wiadomości 03:20 RTL SHOP magazyn reklamowy 04:05 Bärbel Schäfer talk show (powt.) SAT 1 05:05 Blitz magazyn aktualności (powt.) 05:30 Telewizja śniadaniowa (na żywo) 09:00 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 10:00 "Trapper John, M. D." serial obyczajowy USA 1979 11:00 Franklin - Twoja szansa o 11 talk show 12:00 Vera w południe talk show 13:00 Britt - dyskusja o pierwszej talk show 14:00 We dwójkę u Angeliki Kallwass talk show 15:00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny 16:00 Sędzia Alexander Hold magazyn prawny 17:00 QUIZFIRE teleturniej 17:30 17:30 live magazyn regionalny 18:00 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 18:30 Szósta trzydzieści magazyn informacyjny 19:00 Blitz magazyn aktualności 19:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 20:15 "Sommer i Bolten" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2001 21:15 "Na kłopoty Stefanie" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 22:15 "Drużyna Alfa" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1997 23:15 Harald Schmidt Show magazyn rozrywkowy 00:15 Wiadomości 00:40 "Becker" serial komediowy USA 1998/99 01:10 Jak się robi...? magazyn filmowy 01:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (powt.) 02:10 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 03:10 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny (powt.) 04:00 "Sommer i Bolten" serial obyczajowy (powt.) Niemcy 2001 04:55 Blitz magazyn aktualności (powt.) VOX 05:10 Rave around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych 06:00 Magazyn reklamowy 08:50 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1985/92 09:20 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1992/99 09:50 "Między nami" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1994/99 10:25 "Dotyk anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/2001 11:20 "Rescue" serial kryminalny (powt.) Australia 1993/95 12:20 "Nash Bridges" serial kryminalny (powt.) USA 1996/2001 13:15 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 14:10 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 1994/99 14:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 1992/99 15:15 "Dotknięcie anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/01 16:10 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 17:05 "Nash Bridges" serial sensacyjny USA 1996/01 18:00 Wiadomości 18:15 Kucharski pojedynek magazyn kulinarny 19:15 "Oni, ona i pizzeria" serial komediowy 1998/01 19:45 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy USA 1985/92 20:15 "Jedna jedyna" reż.Edward Burns, wyk.Jennifer Aniston, Edward Burns, Cameron Diaz, Maxine Bahns komedia USA 1996 22:05 SPIEGEL TV Extra magazyn publicystyczny 23:00 Prawdziwa miłość magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Wiadomości 00:10 "Aktorka" reż.Siegfried Kühn, wyk.Corinna Harfouch, Andre Hennicke, Michael Gwisdek, Blanche Kommerell dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1988 01:50 "Gentleman Joe... Uccidi" reż.George Finley, wyk.Anthony Steffen, Eduardo Fajardo, Silve Solar, Anna Orso western (powt.) Hiszpania 1967 03:35 "Czynnik PSI" serial SF (powt.) Kanada 1996/99 04:20 Hollywood VOXTOURS magazyn turystyczny (powt.) BBC World 05:00 BBC News 05:30 HARDtalk 06:00 BBC News 06:30 World Business Report 07:00 BBC News 07:30 World Business Report 08:00 BBC News 08:30 World Business Report 08:45 Sport Today 09:00 BBC News 09:30 Fast Track 09:45 Holiday 10:00 BBC News 10:30 HARDtalk 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Europe Direct 12:00 BBC News 12:30 Asia Today 12:45 World Business Report 13:00 BBC News 13:30 HARDtalk 14:00 BBC News 14:30 World Business Report 14:45 Sport Today 15:00 BBC News 15:30 Harley Davidson The Bike's The star 16:00 BBC News 16:30 Asia Today 17:00 BBC News 17:30 HARDtalk 18:00 BBC News 18:15 World Business Report 18:30 Talking Movies 19:00 BBC News 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 BBC News 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 BBC News 21:30 Click Online 22:00 BBC News 22:30 World Business Report 23:00 BBC News 23:30 Developing World 00:00 BBC News 00:30 World Business Report 00:45 Asia Today 01:00 BBC News 01:30 HARDtalk 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Talking Movies 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Developing World 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Asia Today 04:45 World Business Report NBC 05:00 Asia Market Watch magazyn gospodarczy 06:00 Today's Business Europe magazyn gospodarczy 08:00 Europe Squawk Box magazyn gospodarczy 10:00 IQ - Das interaktive Quiz quiz 12:00 QVC - telezakupy 15:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy 20:00 SMS Challenge magazyn komputerowy 22:00 Giga Games magazyn komputerowy 00:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy (powt.)